


Signed and Sealed

by KarouYamisaki



Series: Impossible Things [3]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Romance, USS Caryl Fanfiction Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I signed and sealed these words in blood, I heard them once, sung in a song…it played again and we sang along. USS Caryl submission for an “Au with any of Norman’s other characters.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed and Sealed

_I signed and sealed these words in blood_

_I heard them once, sung in a song_

_It played again and we sang along_

_*~*SS*~*_  
  
She could smell the nauseating smell of burnt flesh and the sharp tang of blood as soon as she opened the door. Looking about there was also droplets of the stuff on the floorboards and hand print smears on her white walls. She dug into her purse for the little hand held gun that Murphy had given her days before for her protection.

Following the droplets of blood she found herself in the kitchen to find what could be called in what looked like a grisly murder scene. The blood was all over her white stove, tile, and tabletop. The obvious culprits were the men with the bloody clothes sitting at her table. There was only one possible response for a woman of her standing could have when coming home to this mess;

"What the hell happened to my kitchen?"

"Ah, fuck." swore the blondish man upon seeing her unexpected entrance into the room, he quickly sat up trying to hid away the bandage wrapping around his upper thigh. Failing to do so before she caught the bandages on the three of them.

She took in the full horror of what the three had done to her kitchen before she had to turn away from it as she felt the bile rise up her throat in fear. The guys meanwhile recovered from her entrance and quickly began to try to either calm her down with gentle words that didn't reach her ears.

"Know what, I don't want to know. You boys are going to clean up all this blood." her voice was authoritative, unyielding she turned around and left the three men in her kitchen. The boys quickly scrambled to do so, fearing her wrath from the times she'd given a good what-for to the grabby drunks at McGintys. Well

"Carol, wait!" called Murphy, following her and leaving the other two faltering in fear of the red-haired whirlwind.

"Can you tell me at least what the hell is happening Murphy?" She folded her arms crossed her chest, the frown he wanted to erase still there.

"We would if I could Carol." He replied. Murphy hoped that was enough for her, for tonight. She hadn't reacted well after hearing about the incident with the Russians in the alleyway from her Uncle Doc. She'd helped Rocco get their clothes and rosaries from their apartment,but since then he didn't have the chance to explain what was going on to the woman he'd grown close to in the last few months

Close would be the wrong word for it, it was a bit more then that. He'd helped her get rid of her jackass ex-boyfriend and found her lodgings next to Rocco's mother while she was going to school to become a teacher like she'd always wanted to be.

"Codladh samh a chuisle mo chroí." He sighed, leaning his head against the painted wood of her bedroom door he waited for a sign of her forgiveness. When none came he slunk back to the kitchen to help his brother and a fuming Rocco clean up the mess they made.

Meanwhile Carol stayed a moment leaning on her door, gasping for breath she was confused and nauseous. She almost wanted to open it and sweep him up in her embrace, check him for his wounds. But then again she also wanted to hit him, Connor, and Roc over the head with a broom, repeatedly.

She cupped a hand around her distended belly that held the only positive reward for getting rid of her now ex-boyfriend Ed. She was nearly into her third trimester and was happily expecting a little girl. The boys had started to hang around more often after she began to show, especially Murphy who was in awe of the changes she was going through as she grew.

Oh he was a pain in the ass sometimes, he could be such a child cursing everyone out, that with his smoking and drinking too much. Bar-fights were a regular with him and his brother, and she knew he often came with a cut or a bruise.

Before then and still now she'd been drawn to him for the loyalty he gave to his brother and friends, and how generally he was the more down to earth twin, realistic. It may have also been the allure of a real Irishman stepping into her life and defending her honor like a gentleman. They'd began a slow courting of sorts, with little dates to the store or walking about town listening and telling stories of when they grew up. In fact they'd only kissed a few times.

The first was a quick peck after walking her home from the bar. Their real kiss being in front of the entire bar before she left for home on St. Patrick's day, having to leave early and promising she'd be alright taking the bus home without a chaperone. She'd missed the entire Russian mob scene, and heard after the fact about the event the next morning that nearly ended the life of her good friend and maybe lover.

Carol was frightened, with the news of more violence and the new Vigilantes in town she was scared to walk the streets of Boston, a town she'd grown to love more then her hometown in Georgia. In the daylight it was a good hardworking Irish city and port. But at night the streets were bloody and dark. Now the boys had just come in with wounds they'd used her kitchen to cauterize. Head spinning she decided it was best to just sleep and think about it in the morning.

Murphy awoke the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and a soft touch on his shoulder. Blearily he opened his eyes to see his red haired beauty standing above him like an angel from heaven. She motioned silently towards the kitchen, pointing at the still sleeping figures of his twin and their friend. Connor had taken the couch after he was finished, eager to stretch his injured leg out. Roc had taken a chair like Murphy, curling around his now three fingered hand as he slept.

He followed her, leaving the other two to continue to sleep he crept into the kitchen to find her already pouring a cup of coffee for him, a glass of juice on the now clean table for her.

"Are we forgiven den?" he asked as he accepted the mug she offered and leaned against the counter as she sat down and stared out the small window and it's meager view of their beloved city. She turned to him scoffing;

"Hell no, but I figure you and your brother will want to be awake for church this morning after your grand adventure yesterday."

Murphy smirked, it wasn't much of a grand adventure as it was a major clusterfuck. After finishing the job they where ambushed outside of the suburban home by an older man with six guns. Most of their injuries had come from that event. He'd felt bad afterward for the mess but was too tired and in pain to care to clean up until she burst their bubble.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on with you three?" she inquired "Or am I to become used to finding you, Connor, and Roc bleeding on my kitchen floor?"

"I'm sorry lass, really I am, I can't." he wasn't going to give anything away, and for that moment she was willing to leave him be, But it would not be for long, eventually she'd find out, and when that happened he'd hate to think what she would do to them. If she hadn't already figured it out.

She pulled him away from his anxious thoughts of the future with a touch, being a gentle spirit. Fiery, but gentle like a mother she was soon to be. Her fingers brushing along the collar of his shirt softly moving to place it above his heart, her blue eyes were focused on the spot before they lifted to stare into his soul. His woman was afraid for them, for him and was trembling.

"Just, Be safe, we both need you." his blue eyes flickered down to the hand she held over her belly before landing on her face again he noticed her blush before swooping down to crush her mouth with his. He hoped that this would be enough, like the night before. But this time he wanted it to be enough to fill her for the trials that would come a head. Roc, Connor, and himself couldn't be as lucky as they were for long and soon enough someone was going to catch them. She held him close, wrapping her smaller hands around his shoulders and eventually around his neck as his stayed cupping her face. Murphy pulled away and holding her face between his hands he whispered with a grin;

" 'member dis woman, Nine Lives."

fin?


End file.
